emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2132 (12th November 1996)
Plot Chris is smugly telling Frank how Annie has forced Jack into selling Emmerdale Farm. He claims that he is only looking after Joseph's interests, but really he wants to impress his father. They meet Kim and Sophie who are out with James. Frank is not taken in by Kim's newly found maternal instincts. He doesn't think it will last. Tom is helping Betty get to her new position on the sofa. She and Seth are sniping at each other. Sarah has driven Annie to her cottage in the village. She gives Dave verbal notice to quit as she is selling up. Marlon is cracking the whip at Wishing Well Cottage. Zak has pinched Butch's socks. Jack surveys his land. He is very depressed after telling Robert that he is selling up. He is surprised by a visitor, Mr Barker, who tells him that he does not work for Tate Holdings, but has a proposition for him. Dave tells Kathy that he is going to be homeless soon. She is busy taking an order over the phone from Betty. Frank is still giving Tina a hard time. Everyone is shocked when Kim gives Sophie the afternoon off and wants to look after James herself. Dave has delivered Betty's jam and scones to her and receives a lecture. He doesn't seem to be able to get away. The protesters are still at the quarry site. Chris can't wait to tell them that the Sugdens have agreed to sell. Betty traces Seth to The Woolpack on the baby monitor. She is upset when she finds out that her accident was in vain now that the Sugdens are selling. Tina can't resist telling Rachel that Frank seems to be jealous of her relationship with Steve. Chris arrives at Emmerdale Farm ready to close the deal for the sale. He finds Mr Barker there and presumes that he is Jack's solicitor. Annie tells him that they have had a better offer. Chris is rather patronising to her until he finds out that she is serious. He can't believe it. Jack and Mr Barker shake hands. Annie is going back to Spain. She regrets having to force Jack into the sale, but tells him once again that she had no choice. Jack and Sarah put a brave face on it as she leaves. Frank suspects that Kim may have gazumped him on the Emmerdale Farm sale, but she is as surprised as him when she hears about it. He hasn't got a clue who is behind this and why. Meanwhile, Mr Barker is reporting back to Steve who is obviously the new owner of Emmerdale Farm. Mandy has developed her own recipe for veggie burgers as she explains to Karen. Eric cannot resist teasing Dave about his homeless state. Kathy asks him to stop, but Eric says he sees himself as a sort of older brother figure for her. Vic complains about the amount of time that Viv is spending with Terry and the Church Action Group. Kim comes into the shop and asks for some disposable nappies. Vic and Viv are surprised that she is looking after the baby herself. She actually wants to change the nappy in the shop. Robert feels let down by the Sugdens selling. So does Rachel. She tells Sarah that she is moving out. Tina is looking for Sophie's contract when she comes across a couple of pictures of herself in a bikini on holiday. Frank keeps them in his drawer. Chris thinks that Rachel is coming back to him when he sees her at Mill Cottage. She tells him that she and Joseph are moving in on their own. Tina finally has a talk with Frank about his jealousy. Mandy has sold out all her new burgers. Marlon has received orders to move all the protesters. Butch says he cannot help because he feels ill. Dave is just locking up the tearooms when Kim walks in with baby James in her arms. Dave tries to get rid of her as Kathy overhears. Karen accuses Marlon of poisoning the drinking water when some of the protesters fall ill. Kathy listens as Kim tells Dave that she still feels strongly about him. He tells her that he does not intend to make Kathy unhappy again and shows her the door. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Annie Brearly - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Barker - Michael Strobel *Karen - Charlotte Clotworthy Locations *Home Farm - Yard, office and sitting room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Emmerdale Farm - Rear and farmhouse interior *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Demdyke Quarry site *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Yard Notes * Final appearance of Annie Brearly until 9th February 2009. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes